A system (e.g., a banking system, an online auction system, etc.) may perform numerous operations (e.g., a data storage, a data backup, a data retrieval, a data modification, a data transfer, etc.) on a transaction (e.g., an ATM deposit, an ATM withdrawal, a purchase, a return, an exchange, etc.) of the system. The transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit) may be centrally stored and/or monitored. However, in an event of a system failure (e.g., a system crash, a power outage, etc.), a data state may be lost after the system failure. In addition, the data state right before the system failure may be unreliable (e.g., incomplete, corrupt, etc.).
As such, a continuous data protection may be initiated when a change is made to the transaction. Therefore, the continuous data protection may also result in data storage inefficiencies due to a large volume of changes that are being stored. The large volume of changes may also make it difficult to locate a specific transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit, the ATM withdrawal, the purchase, the return, the exchange, etc.) and/or a particular change associated with an occurrence of a specific event (e.g., midnight, every 5 minutes, system crash, configuration change, failed log-in, and/or as indicated by the events module 108 of FIG. 1, etc.). As such, an expensive amount of resource overhead (e.g., storage space, time, manpower, money) in the system may be required to provide adequate service levels.